In today's retail industry, surveillance systems provide a whole new level of pro-active control and monitoring. Network video technology not only offers superior loss prevention, but it can also be used to boost sales, improve staff and customer security, optimize store layouts, boost productivity, count people for statistical purposes, monitor flow control, and to improve many more key functions.
The retail industry faces though challenges. Theft and inventory shrinkage are obvious causes of lost profits that are traditionally fought with surveillance systems. Also, retail surveillance offers instant benefits to businesses not only by helping to win the battle of protecting such businesses, but also by preventing crime and by making major positive contributions to planning and maximizing profits.
Unfortunately, with increased volumes of shoppers and in-store employees, theft is growing at an alarming rate. In an attempt to detect such theft, many variations of in-store surveillance systems are implemented. Data gathered by such systems is often analyzed and, based on such analysis, further actions are determined. Many of such systems will benefit greatly if such collected data is classified. For instance, there is an obvious advantage in separating data relating to shoppers from data relating to in-store employees.